


I handle my own heartbreaks

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Study, Cisco's precious, Gen, Len's an asshole, and Lisa is feeling far more vulnerable than she would like, the snart sibling relationship explored just a teensy bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa's response to her father's death, and the Snart siblling reunion.</p><p>In essence--Lisa's tired and vulnerable and kind of incensed that Len's trying to claim he did this for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I handle my own heartbreaks

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing/posting this on my phone in the middle of chemistry, because Lisa Snart is so much more interesting than super basic thermodynamics that I've already learned twice before.

Cisco's wringing his hands--deceptively strong fingers twisting anxiously, and Lisa just wants to reach out and comfort and make them to s t o p but she's reached her quota of compassion and vulnerability today, and so she just looks at him, eyebrow raised.

"Is it time to kick me out of the castle already?" she asks, practically simpers, pouts dramatically. "You haven't even given me a bandaid yet."

"Barry, um." Cisco stops, sucks in a breath, forces his hands to clasp behind his back where Lisa can't see them any more. (Thank God.) "Given that we, well. He thought I should be the one to tell you."

Lisa probably doesn't want to hear this. Her voice is bored, drawling, when she orders, "Out with it, honey, I've got places to be."

"Snart--um, Leonard. Your brother. He's going to jail."

"No compassion for a blackmailing victim?" Lisa asks, and she means it to be sharp but she suddenly knows where this is going and--

"Lisa, he killed your father," Cisco says, soft. There's an aborted movement where he almost reaches out.

Lisa hums, kicks her legs where they still dangle from the edge of the table. "I'm not really surprised, to be honest with you," she says, and the only person who could call her on that lie is being processed at the precinct, a grim smile and blank eyes.

("Don't, Lenny!" She catches his arm, forces him to face her, and she's desperate and bleeding and he's twisted with rage in a way that would scare her if she had room left for any more fear. "Just grab some stuff and let's go," she says, and he's probably going to bruise with how tightly she's clutching his wrists. "Let's get out of here, Lenny, let's just run."

"We won't have to run if--"

"I don't want you to go to jail!" She shrieks, maybe screams, but at least it makes him pause. "You're an asshole, Leonard Snart, but you wouldn't leave me alone, would you?")

"He said he did it for you," Cisco says, and there's a note in his voice like he wants her to balk at that, to be angry-sad-dismayed at the thought of death in her honor. "He said he did it because your dad broke your heart."

"My hero," Lisa purrs. (She lives to disappoint.) She slides from the table, drags a hand along his chest as she slips past. "I need to go pick up my bike, darling. Care to come with?"

***

There's a boy passing in the opposite direction from her, and she knows he's familiar- the way he steps, the tilt of his head when she hums an innuendo laden hello and he doesn't know quite how to respond- and she thinks maybe he's friends with Cisco and, oh, that's interesting but--

It doesn't matter.

She drops onto the bench across from Len, studies the circles under his eyes, the tension in his shoulders. He studies her back, eyes briefly resting where she guesses the small bandage can still be seen.

She reaches for the phone first. (She always breaks first when it comes to her and Len.)

He slips the phone off the hook, smiles in that way that makes cops' hands twitch for their firearms. "Didn't expect you so soon, sis."

"I told you I didn't want you to go to jail," she snarls. (She's not here to play games.)

Len taps his finger on the table, looks bored as he rolls his eyes. "I've been in jail a dozen times."

"Not for killing our father. Not for the one thing the one thing you wanted to do for me that I ever told you not to." She bares her teeth, and Len flinches. "I put up with years of your overprotective, misogynistic bullshit, Lenny- threatening boyfriends, cutting me out of heists- and this is the one thing I put my foot down on. So why'd you do it?"

"He broke your heart," Len says, and his hand tightens, and she knows, God, so why won't he just say it?

"I handle my own heartbreaks, honey, and I always have." She sits back, rubs her forehead. She doesn't say, "Dad was mine. You know that, you've always known that. That revenge was mine to get, and I chose to let him suffer knowing you chose me instead of him. That we became better theives than he could ever hope to be."

She doesn't say it. Len already knows.

"You did this for yourself, Lenny," she murmurs, and there's a guard tapping her shoulder, telling her their time is up. "You need to admit that."

"I can never get anything past you, can I?" he says, and he laughs, and it's bitter.


End file.
